TREASURE
by riezyoe
Summary: "Kau sangat mengenalku, bukan? Aku tak suka dibohongi. Terlebih oleh dirimu, Jonghun!" Suara itu semakin lirih dan bergetar. Bulir bening semakin gencar menghantam lenganku yang tetap setia mendekapnya. Jangan teruskan! Kumohon! Aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini! Hongki... Kumohon! -Shonen-Ai/BoysLove, JONGKI, Review? X


**TREASURE**

**Author **_: RiezYoe_**_  
_**

**_Genre _**_ : Shonen-Ai/Boys Love, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort _**_  
_**

**_Cast_**_ : Lee Hongki, Choi Jonghun, Oh Wonbin_**_  
_**

_**Pair**__ : JongKi_

**_Lenght _**_ : Oneshoot _

**_Warning_**_ : Entah kenapa saya merasa FF ini aneh. Saya nggak yakin sama isinya, tapi saya berharap readersnya bisa yakin (?) lol_

* * *

**XxxxX **

**XxxxX**

_Seperti tenggelam hingga ke dasar lautan aku telah terjatuh._

_Sulit bagiku untuk berenang kembali menuju permukaan._

_Menemukan kembali terik panas matahari di atas sana._

_Aku..._

_Telah jatuh terlalu dalam. . ._

**XxxxX **

**XxxxX**

"Lee Hongki, aku mencintaimu!" teriakku keras pada seorang lelaki yang tengah membulatkan penuh sepasang manik matanya melihat ulahku barusan. Tak kupedulikan tatapan-tatapan tajam dari berbagai macam manusia di tempat ini. Mataku hanya tertuju padanya. Hanya ia.

Seorang lelaki yang bertubuh tak lebih tinggi dariku. Lelaki berbalutkan kulit selembut dan seputih susu. Memiliki ukiran paras ayu melebihi paras gadis belasan tahun. Irisan cherry merah merekah yang mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan setiap lelaki maupun perempuan secara bersamaan ketika ia telah menunjukan lengkung mungilnya. Tingkah lucu nan manis yang mampu membuat orang tak mampu berucap 'tidak' padanya. Hanya ia yang memiliki semua itu, ia yang telah menjadi milikku, ia yang aku cintai, Lee Hongki.

"Jonghun! Kau ini! Membuatku malu saja!" ucapnya merajuk. Ia menarikku paksa dari tempat ramai yang tak bersuara itu, perpustakaan.

"Aku hanya bilang mencintaimu dan itu wajar, bukan?" Ucapku membela diri. Dan lihatlah, dia mulai bertingkah lagi! Tingkah yang bisa membuatku tak bisa diam untuk tak menerkamnya!

"Itu wajar jika kita hanya berdua, bodoh! Kau lihat tadi? Mereka melihat kita seperti melihat hewan buruan. Kalau kita tak segera keluar, bisa habis kita tadi!" Marahnya padaku sembari mengucap kata-kata abstrak yang sulit kumengerti. Membuatku terkikik geli dibuatnya.

"Uuh, maafkan aku~!" kataku memelas. Ia menatapku dan membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Jangan diulangi atau aku aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" ancamnya. Menunjuk hidungku dan menatapku lekat-lekat penuh intimidasi. Saat itu juga aku sangat takut. Takut tak bisa menahan rasa geli dan gemas yang berlebihan ini.

"Ya, ya. Oke, sayang!" janjiku kemudian. Ia tertawa tertahan dan segera berjalan mendahuluiku dengan riang.

"Eh? Tu- tunggu, Hongki!" panggilku dan segera menyusul langkahnya yang semakin menjauh.

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX **

_Seberapa kuat aku menahannya._

_Perasaan ini sungguh tak dapat berdusta dihadapannya._

_Perasaan yang telah tertutup dan terkunci rapat oleh gembok cintanya._

_Tak akan ada lagi yang mampu membukanya meski dengan sihir yang tak kasat mata sekalipun._

_Hanya ia..._

_Hanya dengan kunci cintanya yang bisa keluar masuk daerah terlarang ini..._

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX **

"Jonghunnie~ aku lapar~" ucapnya lemah menahan getar dan bunyi dalam perutnya yang aku yakin sudah sangat menipis. Kepalanya sudah tak kuat beranjak dari kayu cokelat yang menahan berat kepalanya. Menggembang-gembungkan pipinya. Menggerak-gerakkan bibir mungilnya tak jelas. Tampak lucu dan menggemaskan, itulah yang aku pikirkan.

Aku melepas kacamata besar berbingkai hitam tebal milikku yang sejak tadi setia bertengger di depan mataku karena banyaknya angka dan huruf yg perlu kulihat dengan bantuannya. Membawa wajahku mendekat pada wajahnya. Hingga kuyakin sekarang hidung indahku yang sensitif ini telah telak menyentuh hidungnya.

"Mau kimchi? Ada di kulkas, akan aku ambilkan jika kau mau." tanyaku tetap tak beralih dari wajahnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan malas. Bibir mungil itu mempout dan sedikit lagi kuyakin bisa menyentuh bibirku. Rebelum akhirnya ia menarik bibir itu untuk kembali berkata.

"Aku bosan makan kimchi, Jonghun! Kita keluar makan, ya?" ajaknya dengan semangat. Dan detik berikutnya ekspresi itu telah berubah tepat dimana saat ia menatap rautku yang sudah pasti ia dapat menebak apa yang akan terlontar dari bibirku.

"Kau tahu kan tugas ini sangat banyak? Dan kau juga tahu jika tugas ini harus terkumpul besok. Jadi. . ." kataku terpotong menunggu ia mengucapkan jawabannya tanpa harus kuselesaikan kalimatku.

"Aku tahu. Sepertinya kertas-kertas ini memang perlu kumakan juga untuk menyumpal bunyi berisik dalam perutku!" Ia mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba dan menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya padaku. Mengambil kertas-kertas tugas kami, menutupi wajah cantik itu dan berpura-pura sedang sibuk mengerjakannya. Lihatlah, sebegitu kesalnya ia hingga tak menyadari semua kertas yang ia pegang itu telah terbalik. Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya. Gemas dengan tingkah kekanakkannya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Akan kumasakkan ramyeon. Jangan marah, oke?" pintaku. Mengambil semua kertas yang menutupi wajah kesal itu. Seketika itu ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oke!" jawabnya penuh semangat dengan senyum lebar yang menawan. Aku pun tertawa dengan sifatnya yang mudah sekali berubah itu. Kuacak pelan rambut kecokelatan itu. Dan dengan cepat aku pun segera bergegas menuju dapur.

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX**

_Tahukah kalian akan hal ini? _

_Sekuat apapun pohon raksasa yang penuh dengan rindang hijau dan ribuan ranting itu berdiri kokoh, pasti..._

_Pasti suatu saat badai hebat akan tetap datang menerpa dan bisa membuatnya runtuh tanpa hitungan detik. _

_Rintik bening berkawan dari langit muram itu pun bisa membuatnya menjadi pohon yang lapuk dikemudian hari nanti._

_Terik menyengat yang telah memberikan unsur besar untuk kehidupannya pun bisa seketika membunuhnya dalam kekeringan yang tak tentu ujungnya._

_Lalu rintik putih yang banyak ditunggu dan dikagumi oleh banyak orang itu?_

_Bahkan hal itu pun mampu membuatnya terpendam tanpa ragu-ragu jika saatnya telah menjemput._

_Akankah pohon itu bisa bertahan dari musim yang datang seperti itu?_

_Musim yang tak bisa diprediksi kedatangannya? _

_Bisakah kalian memberikanku jawabannya?_

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX**

"Aku marah dan kecewa. Apa kau tahu?" tanyanya yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepanku. Tak sudi menoleh kearahku yang tengah menderita kekalutan karenanya. Diam. Aku takut berucap padanya setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tapi terimakah ia jika aku terus diam dan tak menjelaskan apa-apa padanya? Tentu tidak! Sifatnya yang sangat keras kepala seolah telah menulikan pendengarannya dari segala penjelasan yang terucap dari bibirku. Aku takut. Takut jika ia tak memberiku sepatah kata 'maaf' dari bibir itu.

"Hongki, maaf. Tapi hal itu sungguh tiba-tiba. Dan itu semua tak ada dalam skenario sebelumnya. Mereka tak memberitahuku soal adegan terakhir tadi. Percayalah! Kumohon!" Jelasku padanya. Berharap ia mau mengerti dan percaya pada kejujuranku.

Dan sesuai dugaan, ia tak bergeming. Tetap mematung diposisinya. Kuhampiri tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan. Mendekapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang berharap ia akan berbalik dan membalas pelukanku sambil berkata 'kumaafkan'. Tapi tidak! Ia tetap mematung.

"Kau sangat mengenalku, bukan? Aku tak suka dibohongi. Terlebih oleh dirimu, Jonghun!" Suara itu semakin lirih dan bergetar. Bulir bening semakin gencar menghantam lenganku yang tetap setia mendekapnya. Jangan teruskan! Kumohon! Aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini! Hongki... Kumohon!

"Aku tak berani berbohong terhadapmu, Hongki. Kau juga tahu, hanya kaulah kejujuranku. Apa kau mulai meragukanku?" Tanyaku yang tak kalah lirih. Tapi kuyakin ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Semakin erat. Kupeluk punggung dan tubuh itu semakin erat. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan kalutku. Dan terus berharap ia akan tahu, ia akan mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Rasa kalut yang menyelubungiku.

"Aku tak meragukanmu. Hanya saja... Hanya saja... Aku tak rela bibirmu yang telah kau janjikan hanya kau berikan padaku itu menyentuh milik orang lain. Aku cemburu, dan ya, ini membuatku sangat marah." Ia melepas dekapan tanganku dengan perlahan. Berjalan maju beberapa langkah dan menatapku nanar. Tatapan yang penuh amarah serta kecewa dari sepasang kilau berliannya yang telah berair sejak tadi.

"Hongki..." Panggilku, berharap wajah itu berhenti menunjukan ekspresi yang membuatku frustasi dibuatnya.

"Berikan aku waktu. Saat aku bisa menerima dan melupakan semua ini. Aku akan kembali bersamamu. Saat ini aku sungguh marah padamu, jadi untuk sementara jangan menemuiku sebelum aku yang menemuimu kembali." Dan selesai ia berkata seperti itu, ia berjalan semakin menjauh dariku. Membuat jarak yang tak terhitung lagi panjangnya.

Aku telah membuatnya semurka dan sekecewa itu?

Bahkan membayangkannya saja sangat menakutkan.

Dan kini? Hal itu benar terjadi.

Aku telah menyakiti satu-satunya hartaku yang paling berharga...

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX**

_Jika bibir itu telah tergerak untuk mengulum senyum..._

_Maka aku pun akan tersenyum padamu._

_Jika kau telah memperoleh kebahagiaanmu..._

_Maka dengan tulus aku akan turut berbahagia untukmu._

_Jika suatu saat kau menangis pilu..._

_Maka jadikan aku sebagai sapu tanganmu untuk menghapus air mata itu._

_Jika kau telah merasa lelah dengan kehidupanmu..._

_Maka jangan pernah sungkan menjadikan bahuku sebagai sandaran penopang lelahmu._

_Jika kau telah terluka..._

_Maka jadikanlah aku sebagai obat penyembuh lukamu._

_Dan jika 'bisa' itu telah masuk dalam tubuhmu..._

_Maka jadikanlah aku sebagai satu-satunya penawarmu._

_Pintaku..._

_Jangan pernah berpaling dariku, berikan senyum indah itu hanya untukku!_

_Cukup hanya untukku..._

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX**

"Hongki?" Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi pemilik senyum menawan yang aku yakin mampu membuat puluhan gadis bertekuk lutut dengan pesonanya itu.

"Wonbin... Ada apa?" Ya, sesuai yang terucap dari bibir Hongki, lelaki itu adalah Wonbin. Oh Wonbin. Mahasiswa dengan tingkat yang sama denganku dan Hongki.

"Aish! Kau sudah mulai penuaan dini ya sepertinya! Dasar pelupa. Haha," kata Wonbin sambil tertawa. Sesuai dengan sifat Hongki, anak itu hanya menunjukan ekspresi cemberutnya untuk menanggapi ucapan Wonbin.

"Hahaha. Maaf, maaf! Kuingatkan saja kalau begitu, bukankah kemarin kau memintaku untuk menemanimu mencari bahan tugas di perpustakaan hari ini?" Jelas Wonbin mengingatkan. Hongki menepuk puncak kepalanya sebagai tanda ia telah melupakan ajakannya pada Wonbin kemarin.

"Aku lupa! Ya ampun! Kalau begitu... Ayo kita bergegas, Binnie~!" Hongki tersenyum lebar sembari menarik tangan Wonbin seketika itu. Hingga membuat lelaki tampan itu hampir terjungkir ke tanah jika ia tak sigap menjaga tubuhnya yang tengah oleng karena tarikan paksa yang dilayangkan oleh tangan Hongki.

Tunggu, dia memanggilnya Binnie? Sedekat itukah? Ugh.

Dia mengajak lelaki lain untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan? Ia sungguh menghindariku? Raut senang yang ia tunjukan saat bersama lelaki selain diriku, membuatku bertanya, tak rindukah ia padaku? Tak rindukah ia saat mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah itu bersama denganku?

Saat ini aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Memandangnya dari belakang karena jarak yang tengah ia bentangkan. Memaksaku harus bertingkah seperti ini bahkan terhadap kekasihku sendiri.

Tahukah kau, Hongki?

Saat ini aku sungguh merindukanmu...

Merindukan semua hal yang ada pada dirimu...

Merindukan kebersamaan kita...

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX**

_Ketika perasaan itu goyah dan hendak menjauh,_

_meski dengan langkah gontai dan terseok,_

_kau tetap berusaha menahannya._

_Menahan perasaan itu agar tetap tinggal disana._

_Tak peduli seberapa jauh kau akan terseret dalam jalanan kasar yang menyakiti kakimu._

_Tak peduli seberapa banyak luka tercetak dalam tiap sandungan-sandunganmu._

_Dan tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha terus menjauh dan melepas diri dari pertahananmu._

_Kau..._

_Dengan sabar menahannya dengan senyum tulusmu._

_Percaya bahwa perasaan itu akan kembali pada tempatnya berasal._

_Kembali padamu..._

**XxxxX **

**XxxxX **

Langit biru yang tertutup muram gumpalan awan gelap itu perlahan semakin mentari mulai menembus lubang-lubang pertahanan awan yang mulai terarak penguasa telah bersiap kembali menunjukan keperkasaannya sebagai satu-satunya pemberi hangat disiang yang lembab ini.

Aku, Choi Jonghun, tengah menjadi manusia paling bergembira hari ini.

Hartaku... Dia telah kembali... Ia telah memaafkanku!

**'Kutunggu kau di bawah pohon milik 'kita' tepat jam 3 sore nanti. Terlambat? Habis kau ditanganku, Choi Jonghun!'**

Yah, itulah isi sms darinya. Dan aku sekarang terlihat seperti orang gila yang tengah tertawa-tawa bahagia di tengah lautan manusia dalam kampus ini. Aku tak peduli! Sungguh-sungguh tak peduli akan hal itu! Yang aku tahu, rasa, dan pedulikan saat ini hanya dirinya!

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Hongki..." gumamku pelan. Melukiskan lagi berbagai macam warna indah di atas kanvas senyumanku yang sempat hampir benar-benar memudar karena'nya'.

Aku tak salah 'kan? Jika sebahagia ini?

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX **

_Bintang kehidupan dalam perasaan itu kini telah kembali bersinar._

_Mengalirkan kilaunya pada perasaan terkasihnya. _

_Berbagi kehangatan dalam ruang sempit yang tak terlihat mata._

_Perasaan yang kini tengah berbunga atas apa yang telah dikorbankannya..._

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX**

Dingin. Cuaca yang begitu dingin mengingat saat ini matahari masih terlihat penuh meski telah lingsir dan hendak bersembunyi.

Kurapatkan mantel berwarna cokelat milikku. Menggulungkan syal putih menutupi leherku agar dingin tak terlalu memakanku sore ini.

Ditempat itu, bangku putih yang tepat berada dibawah pohon 'kami' tengah duduk seorang lelaki yang terlihat tak kalah dinginnya denganku. Aku mulai berjalan menghampirinya dengan perlahan. Kuperhatikan sosoknya yang tengah menggigil kedinginan itu dari kejauhan. Rambut kecokelatannya tertutup rapi oleh topi rajut berwarna merah miliknya. Kedua tangannya menyilang menahan dingin dengan sesekali menaikkan kerah baju dalamnya untuk menutupi lehernya yang sebagian terekspos. Terkadang juga tangan mungil itu bergerak-gerak tak tentu saat masuk dalam saku mantel hitam miliknya. Ia sungguh terlihat kedinginan.

"Hong-"

"Kau telat 2 menit lebih 53 detik, Choi Jonghun!" Potongnya. Menatapku murka lagi?

"Ck. Lucu sekali melihat wajah takutmu itu!" Ucapnya kemudian. Apa ia telah memaafkanku sekarang?

"Maaf..." Kataku meminta maaf lagi padanya atas kejadian saat itu.

"Lupakan! Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku akan menemuimu lagi jika aku sudah melupakan hal itu? Jadi jangan diungkit lagi!" Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku pun membalasnya tanda bahwa aku telah mengerti atas ucapannya.

"Ayo pergi, aku hampir mati kedinginan karena menunggumu!" Ia berjalan melewatiku sebelum akhirnya kutarik tangan itu hingga membuatnya menoleh.

"Ap-"

SET SET

"Pakai ini dulu!" Kupakaikan syal putihku tadi pada lehernya yang sebagian telah tertutup kerah baju dinginnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diungkapkan dengan perkataan. Dan detik berikutnya, bibir itu melepas senyum padaku.

"Terima kasih.." ucapnya kemudian. Memberikanku sebuah kecupan manis dari bibirnya. Seakan tak terima, kutarik lagi tubuh itu. Memaksanya untuk memberikan lagi manis bibir itu padaku. Menyesapnya lebih lama lagi dan lagi.

**XxxxX**

_Kau mengatakan bahwa ia hartamu.._

_Jiwa raga milikmu.._

_Dari itulah jaga ia dengan seluruh perasaanmu,_

_maka ia tak akan lari dan menjauh.._

_Ia akan terkunci rapat dalam daerah terlarangmu.._

_Menjadi tawanan hatimu selamanya.._

**XxxxX**

**END**

**XxxxX**

* * *

Review please~ .. Dapet pahala lho kalau habis baca mau review~ XD


End file.
